The Power of Love
by dark cat1
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally confess our love whne Naraku comes and steals Kagome and claims that Kagome will be his mate.The finale battle will begin
1. Default Chapter

*I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE GANG.IF I DID I WOULD WANT KOGA*  
THE POWER OF LOVE prologue:  
It all started a little over 500 years ago in the Senjoku Jiedi, or the Warrin States Period, in Japan. A girl by the name of Higarashi Kagome can travel from persent Tokyo to the Senjoku Jiedi. She travels trough an ancient well on her family's shrine. There she met the hanyou- half demon- Inuyasha pinned to the Goshinboku Tree. She broke the spell binding him to the tree and he was set free. He went after the Shinkon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls- to have his wish to become full youki- demon-. The Jewel was shattered and spread across all of ancient Japan. Both Inuyasha and Kagome embarked on a quest to find the Shikon no Tama. Along the way they met Shippo, a kitsune (fox demon cub),Miruku, the amorous and lecherous monk, Sango, the demon exterminator, with her faithful cat demon Kirara. Also they meet Sesshumaru, Inuyasha's youki half brother, and Koga the wolf youki, who claims Kagome is "HIS WOMAN".  
Kagome is the miko (priestess) Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinboku Tree 50 years earlier thinking he betrayed her. She died and came back, a body of clay and dirt, to bring Inuyasha to hell with her. She almost succeeded but Kagomes love for Inuyasha broke the spell and Inuyasha was saved.  
Later they found out that a demon named Naraku was the one who mad Kikyo's and Inuyasa's love fail and hatred rise. Naraku was the one who now has the most jewel shards and is the most powerful demon.  
Since Kikyo still walks the earth she goes in search of Inuyasha and thats where our story begins. 


	2. Love Trials

*I DON'T OWN INUYASHA*  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the Goshinboku Tree thinking of the two loves of his  
  
life." I love Kikyo but yet she is dead. She is only a body of dirt and clay with no  
  
emotions and no heart. Her eyes are so full of darkness. But Kagome, she is so full  
  
of life. She always wears a smile and is always happy. Which one do I choose?"  
  
"Inuyasha" he heard a voice say. Thinking it was Kagome he jumped down,  
  
but instead it was Kikyo. "Inuyasha, I've been searching for you." She said. Not  
  
wanting to get into anything he might regret, he stepped back but Kikyo stepped  
  
forward. "Why are you so afraid of me? Is it that stupid reincarnation of mine?  
  
Has she got your heart?" Asked Kikyo. Before he could answer, Kikyo stepped up  
  
and kissed him.  
  
Unknowingly to him, Kagome was coming to see him right at that moment.  
  
Seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo again broke her heart. She turned and ran.  
  
When Kikyo stopped kissing Inuyasha she smirked, knowing Kagome was there the  
  
whole time. Now she had Inuyasha right where she wanted him. Now that Kagome  
  
was out of the picture Inuyasha could be hers.  
  
Kagome ran and ran with tears blinding and stinging her eyes. She had no  
  
idea where she was going, she just knew that she had to get away from the  
  
Inuyasha. "I've seen that site too many times. I can't take it anymore. Whenever  
  
Inuyasha is with Kikyo I try to stay calm but not anymore. It's too painful. Maybe  
  
I should just go and find Koga. At least he doesn't see me as the reincarnation or  
  
Shard Detector." She thought to herself.  
  
As soon as she sat down, she felt three jewel shards coming toward her real fast. Out of the forest came a tornado with a man inside, when the man came out she saw just who it was..."Koga?" "You called for me in your mind so I came. By the way where's dog-turd?" Said Koga. "He's off with Kikyo somewhere in the forest." She answered. "Come. Come away with me. I can make you forget all about him. Please." Pleaded Koga. "Let me think Koga. I need time to think about what I am going to do. But there will always be a place in my heart for you." Kagome said.  
Kagome got up and left a stunned Koga in the trees. Night came was very tired. She went under a large tree and set up a little fire. Slowly she started to get tired till she feel asleep under the tree. Unknowingly to Kagome, Naraku was hidden high in the trees watching her. As soon as he made sure she was asleep, he snuck down and covered her mouth. He took her to his castle where he would torture her and get all the power out of her.  
  
Back with Inuyasha:  
Inuyasha could sense that Kagome was there, so he pushed Kikyo off him and ran in the direction of her smell. While running he met up with Koga. "You upset my womaa, dog-turd. Why aren't you with that dead wench? You really seem to be happy around her. So why not let me have Kagome and you can have your dead wench." Asked Koga.  
"You mean Kikyo? I never want to see her again. She messed up my life and sent the person that I care for most away." Inuyasah told Koga "and I'd do anything to get her back."  
"Well she left towards the east, but I don't think she wants to see you of all people. She is really upset and sad. What ever she saw, you and that wench doing, really upset her." Koga said. After that said, he left in a cloud of smoke, leaving Inuyasha in his own thought.  
"So she really does have feelings for me! Only after what she saw I don't think she will ever look at me again let alone love me." He thought. He didn't know what to do, but he thought that he should go and find Kagome. Inuyasha set out to the east to go rescue his Kagome.  
  
Kagome:  
  
when Kagome woke up, she was in a dimly lit room. She could tell that the room was underground because it was damp. She tried to move her hands and feet but, but to no avail, they never moved. Then out of the shadows came Naraku. "So, you finally awakened? Good. Now the torture will be much more fun." Said Naraku. 


End file.
